


Prologue & Epilogue

by ParalianPoet



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Bonds Beyond Time, Fluff, I had to fix BBT, Love Confessions, M/M, infiniteshipping, is alluded to, spiritshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParalianPoet/pseuds/ParalianPoet
Summary: Judai doesn't charge into the face of danger for just anyone. This story follows him before and after the events of Bonds Beyond Time.





	Prologue & Epilogue

The former Osiris Red student had been traveling the globe alone for almost a year now and had fallen out of touch with most of his schoolmates.   
He texted occasionally with O'Brien and Jim, mainly because they both felt the need to look after Judai as if he was their youngest brother.   
Asuka checked in once and a while, providing updates on her and Manjyome’s lives. Kenzan texted when he could to update Judai on how quiet life had gotten at the Academy. Edo had badgered Judai into downloading Snapchat and they kept up with each other’s adventures through brief pictures. The last Judai heard from Edo was a couple videos of Ryou moving in with him a few weeks prior. They’d made Judai laugh especially when he heard Sho complaining in the background.  
  
Despite Judai leaving without really saying goodbye, [Johan](https://hougyokus.tumblr.com/about) had never drifted away. It was like Judai and Johan hadn’t separated. Johan ensured they texted and called each other regularly while he was at university. Judai loved hearing about Johan’s path to getting a degree in the history of dueling with a focus on ancient Rome. Apparently, his university had a acquired a few artifacts from an old nameless kingdom. They consisted of some golden braces and a gold-platinum sword which eerily matched this [old mask Johan’s family had kept for generations. ](http://itsashowtime.tumblr.com/image/176625902627)

Johan didn’t mind staying up till odd hours just to talk depending on what time zone Judai was in. Judai didn’t care about keeping odd hours either, especially if Johan needed to talk after a [nightmare](http://itsashowtime.tumblr.com/post/176095132657/its-3am-and-im-too-tired-to-continue-this-comic) or a bad day. He’d found himself keeping a clock of Oslo’s time zone on his home screen and sending postcards to Johan when he remembered to. 

Regardless of the miles between them, the connection he had with Johan only grew. Judai admitted to himself he missed his best friend more than anyone else. He’d said multiple times that he wished Johan could travel with him.

Judai shouldn’t have been surprised with what happened in Venice. He traveled there following a lead about someone who’d stolen Ryou’s Cyber End Dragon.

He’d just finished asking a batch of local workers if they had seen or heard of a mysterious masked stranger stealing Duel Monster cards. Then Johan called and after a few minutes of talking, Johan asked Judai to describe his surroundings.  
“Well if you’d just video call me, I could just show you.” Judai pouted.  
“Judai, I told you my camera isn’t working after I dropped it. Come on, I wanna hear about it.” Johan dragged out the syllables in his name teasingly.  
Judai sighed, signalling that he agreed to humour his best friend. The giggle he heard from Johan made him smile involuntarily.  
“Well, I just walked out of a big library and behind me are two very tall columns with different statues on them… They both have wings?” Judai trailed off as his description of his surroundings turned into a question.  
Johan laughed, “You’re the one who’s there! And that big library is called the  _Biblioteca Nazionale Marciana_.”    
Judai smiled, he liked the sound of Johan’s Italian. He noticed windy feedback on Johan’s end.  
“Are you on your run or something?” Judai inquired, reminding himself how more than a few times they’d caught up while Johan was working out.   
“Yep, I called you right before I walked out of my place,” Johan confirmed before adding, “now go on.”  
Judai rolled his eyes, “There are plenty of tourists around and jeez these people like their fancy archways. I’ll have to send you a picture.”  
“Ha, please do. I love that there’s all these religious details and then they just have four horses randomly on the centre arch.”   
“I know, right?” Judai glanced up at them before asking, “Have you been here before?”  
“Not until today.”  
Judai’s brain didn’t process that the source of Johan’s voice had changed for a second. He’d opened his mouth to question his best friend and then his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest, his brain screaming at him to turn around. 

So he did.

And his heart soared.

“Johan.”

“Judai." 

Closing the small distance between them, the two boys embraced each other. They both laughed joyfully, lost in their own little bubble. Judai even picked Johan up and twirled him around. They didn’t realise the few kind looks they received from tourists and locals alike. Another couple was walking toward the water and looked knowingly at each other.

"What are you even- don’t you have university or work?” Judai wondered, this was the last thing he’d expected to happen today. He was so thankful to see Johan in person instead of on a tiny screen! He was considerably taller than him now too! He held on to Johan’s arms, not wanting to break their connection as if the bluenette would disappear.  
“I did this crazy thing called finishing a school year?” Johan teased before adding, “I was planning to come find you no matter where you were since I’d have the time. It’s been too long and I… I really needed to see you.”  
Judai smiled softly, he was so touched. He’d desperately missed having Johan by his side. As much as he appreciated Hane Kuriboh, his professor, Pharaoh, and the other duel spirits, Judai wanted to be with people that didn’t exist on another plain of existence.  
Moreover, he missed getting lost in those emerald eyes.  
“I needed to see you too, Johan.” Neither spoke for a beat, something unspoken shared between their souls. They were happy to just be in the moment with each other.  

Johan would’ve been the first to break the silence had not Ruby Carbuncle and Hane Kuriboh appeared angrily looking in the direction of a plaza. Swooping over their heads with a piercing metal screech, was a darkened version of Cyber End Dragon. Its tail running through the central part of the library Judai was just in. Everyone in the streets began screaming and sprinting in directions away from the dragon.  
Within seconds Judai and Johan had dropped their respective bags. They loaded and activated their duel disks in sync before calling out their ace monsters.  
“Let’s go Elemental Hero Neos!”  
“Come on out, Rainbow Dragon!”  
The two monsters shimmered into existence, Judai tapped into the powers given to him by the Supreme King to materialise the monsters into real beings. 

Whoever was doing this had some serious power behind them.

Rainbow Dragon allowed Neos to fly near his head as the two sped towards Cyber End Dragon, their powers charging. However, before either could act, an unfamiliar pearly dragon appeared and rammed Rainbow Dragon into the ground in a flurry of stardust. The force sent Johan and Judai to the ground as Crystal Beasts and Elemental Heroes appeared around them.

“RAINBOW DRAGON!” Johan cried out. He pushed himself forcibly to his feet so he could run to his largest family member. Before he could sprint, Rainbow Dragon disappeared in a flash of light along with his respective card. The remaining dragons flew upwards and began circling the city. Neos barely had time to move out of danger’s way and touched back down in the crater Rainbow Dragon was in.

  
“No… No. No! NO!” A chorus of denial sang from the Crystal Beasts and their Protector who fell to his knees. 

Amethyst Cat roared alongside with Topaz Tiger before lying around Johan. Ruby Carbuncle cried as she climbed into Johan’s arm and he cradled her. Emerald Tortoise settled himself next to Topaz before shrinking into his shell in an effort to hide his tears. Cobalt Eagle landed atop Emerald with a strained call. Sapphire Pegasus and Amber Mammoth flanked their family closely, both crestfallen. 

Judai watched the group mourn for a moment before moving to throw an arm around Johan. His best friend leaned into the touch and let his tears fall, his shoulders jerking.   
  
Judai had felt Rainbow Dragon disappear and couldn’t sense him with any of his powers. He looked to his heroes and they shared looks of awe and disbelief. He could barely process what had just happened or how in the world something could defeat Rainbow Dragon that quickly. Where did the card go? Who was doing this and why?

A few minutes passed like this and Judai got the feeling there was more to Johan and his family’s reaction. Something had been wrong as of late… Judai wondered if it related to the [bad dreams](http://itsashowtime.tumblr.com/post/177163438857/johans-dream-part-4) Johan had that he hadn’t even wanted to [describe](http://itsashowtime.tumblr.com/post/177869362862/johans-dream-part-7).  
Suddenly, Johan stood and turned, startling Judai and the duel spirits around them. “Sapphire. Cobalt. We’re going up to get some answers. I’m not letting this happen again.” His tone was firm as he made to mount Sapphire, Ruby hopping out of his arms and onto Sapphire’s back.  
To Johan’s shock Sapphire denied him, “You can’t be reckless, we don’t know what we’re facing.”  
“He’s right,” Amethyst chimed in, her voice painted with sadness, “we have to think about this.”  
“We’re not all being separated again.” Amber added. Judai felt unknown guilt flood him at the idea of the Crystal Beasts being separated.  
Johan began to protest when Topaz growled back toward the sky. Everyone turned to witness a darkened Rainbow Dragon emerge from gathered clouds. A maniacal laugh echoed above.   
Emerald emerged, murmuring, “Judai Yuki…” His words carried more than a name. Emerald’s tone and eyes asked Judai for an answer. For a hero.

Judai nodded and flashed a reassuring smile. “I’ll bring Rainbow Dragon back! This guy won’t know what hit him!”

Johan spun towards Judai, his face a conglomerate of incredulous, concerned anger.

“You’re not going in there alone!”

Judai scoffed, rolling his eyes and taking a few backwards steps towards the chaos, “I won’t be! I’ve got duel spirits too you know.”

“Judai! Whoever that is you can’t duel them by yourself!”

“Watch me, Duel Academy prepared me for crises. Plus, if they’re after rare spirits, you have to protect them and keep them away from the fight.” Judai motioned to the worried Crystal Beasts.

“Judai, I swear to- Fine! I’ll use my Gem Knights then, that way their cards don’t-”

“I CAN’T lose you again!” Judai implored and almost screamed, his eyes flashing gold. 

Johan looked taken aback, his eyes, red and glassy from crying, widened. Judai followed his impulse to close the distance between Johan and him. He took Johan’s face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together. 

“Johan… You have to be safe, I can’t duel, let alone think clearly at the thought of losing you, seeing you hurt like this…” Judai’s eyes stared into Johan’s emerald ones, willing him to understand.

Off in the distance, sounds of buildings crashing, dragon roars, and people screaming were heard. The two didn’t have time to speak what their hearts yearned for.

Johan wrapped his arms around Judai’s waist and squeezed him tight. They both shut their eyes for a beat.

“Go save Rainbow Dragon… and the world too while you’re at it.” Johan relented, eliciting a chuckle from Judai.

“As you wish.” Judai joked, his eyes opening to see Johan’s beautiful green eyes and a ghost of a smile. He was thankful to see those eyes.

“I’ll wait for you here.” Johan loosened his grip so Judai could step away.

Judai smiled and made his “Gotcha” sign before sprinting towards the Piazza San Marco.

* * *

With a grin, Judai waved to Yusei as the latter started up his D-wheel and sped through a portal back to his time.   
Feeling the breeze pick up, Judai turned and observed his surroundings. He was back in Venice and the sun was setting, washing the buildings with shades of gold.   
His heart had settled after the intense duel with Paradox and once in a lifetime chance to tag duel with the King of Games. His smile wouldn’t leave his face as he thought of all the incredible combos they pulled off to save their respective timelines. As Judai relived the duel, his thoughts were stolen by how Paradox had corrupted Rainbow Dragon also known as the reason Judai battled the villain in the first place.   
He pulled out his deck and flipped the top card.  
“It’s good to see you, friend.” Judai murmured to the card. He felt the dragon’s gratitude channeled towards him before he heard what sounded like an ancient voice question him.  
“ _My protector, I am sure, is worried about both of us_.” The dragon ventured, echoing in his mind.  
At those words, Judai’s heart started beating erratically and he clutched the cards in his hand tighter.   
_Johan…_  
With a quick movement, the cards were back in the deck box he kept clipped to his belt and Judai took off towards the place he’d last saw his best friend.

Gratefully, he admired how it seemed the destruction Paradox caused earlier disappeared because now he could appreciate the view. There weren’t many people lingering around. Judai wondered if anyone remembered how close they came to danger or if Time’s magic had interfered.

Either way, he could make out the silhouette of his best friend looking out over the water. Only Ruby sat on his shoulders now. Judai felt in his soul that he’d made this walk to Johan many times in this life and the one previous. He didn’t know very much about his past as the Supreme King besides the dreams he sometimes had. Once in a while, something might trigger a memory, but those moments were few and far between in this past year.

This was one of those moments. It was brief, but as the sunset shifted from golds to reds, Judai swore he saw Johan in[ glittering armour](http://itsashowtime.tumblr.com/post/176695102742/%E9%9B%A2%E3%82%8C%E3%81%A6%E3%81%84%E3%81%8F%E3%82%88%E3%81%86%E3%81%AA%E6%B0%97%E3%81%8C%E3%81%97%E3%81%9F%E3%82%93%E3%81%A0) complete with a cape billowing in the wind.

As quick as it came, the illusion faded away as Ruby turned his way, alerting Johan of Judai’s return.

“What is it, Ruby?” Johan murmured, inclining his head towards her.

She chirped happily before disappearing to the plane duel spirits existed on. Judai assumed that’s where the other Crystal Beasts were along with his own duel spirits. He could hardly feel any of their presences, he wasn’t even sure Pharaoh was nearby?

They were purposefully leaving Judai alone with Johan.

Judai was good with that.

Johan turned to him, his eyes full of concern, doubt, hope, and something else Judai couldn’t decipher.

“Judai…”

Judai stopped an arm’s distance from Johan, trying his best to keep a straight face. Ultimately, he failed the second he reached back for his deck and pulled out Rainbow Dragon’s card. He smiled reassuringly and held it out for Johan.

“You did it!” Johan carefully took the card and held it to his heart. “I knew you would, but I was- we were all so worried, but when the buildings went back to normal I- How did you do it? What happened? I…I don’t know how to thank you.” Johan rushed through his words, his bright smile making Judai smile even bigger.

“It was no problem, I’d do anything for you!” Judai admitted happily as he watched Johan return the precious card to his deck. A dim rainbow halo emit briefly from the deck and the duelists knew things were back to normal.

They looked back at each other and laughed, pulling one another in for a victory hug. Johan’s arms wrapped around Judai’s neck while Judai’s went round Johan’s waist.

“You’re my best friend.” Johan said softly after a minute, making no move to end the embrace.

Judai responded by holding Johan a little tighter. His heartbeat pounded as something in his mind clicked into place. Judai couldn’t help but smile as he realised what he was about to do. This was something his heart and soul had known longer than his brain. Now, Judai wouldn’t let himself leave this spot without putting it into words.

“You’re mine…” Judai said finally, matching Johan’s tone. “Hey, I have an idea on how you could thank me.” He added playfully.

Johan pulled back and suspicion was etched on his face along with an unknowing smile. “What did you have in mind?”

Johan withdrew his arms from their hug only to have Judai take both of his hands into his. Judai loved seeing the blush which crept on Johan’s cheeks. Judai could feel his own cheeks burn at the what he was about to do.

“Just listen for a second, okay?” Judai asked.

Johan gave him a small nod. His emerald eyes were wide and his pupils dilated as he searched Judai’s face for a hint.

Taking a deep breath, Judai started, “I got to tag duel with Yugi Mutou and my new friend from the future Yusei against the jerk who stole Rainbow Dragon. It was incredible that we got to work together and meet up despite being from different times. Afterward we talked about how, somehow, we’d meet again because the friendship we made defies time.”

Johan reacted to everything Judai said and clearly had tons of questions from the way his jaw dropped. At the mention of defying time, Johan’s expression grew more serious, as if he was remembering something.

“And it’s just… such a cool thought that people can do that. No matter the adversity or what the world throws at us, people find their way back to each other.” Judai interlaced their fingers together at that and held his gaze on them.

“Johan, you’re… I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier, I realised in that moment… No I think I’ve known for a while that I… I’ve learned so much this past year being on my own. Most of all I learned how important you are to me. I care about everyone else from school too and our duel spirits. But you and I go through so much together and you’ve always been here for me even with continents and evil between us.”

Judai paused and looked back into Johan’s eyes, “I wish I had the words sooner and no matter what you say, I just hope you can let me stay in your life. I want to protect you and be by your side for as long as you’ll let me because… I’m in love with you. I have been a long time, so long that-”

“You don’t remember when you started?” Johan finished for Judai. The look on his face was one Judai will never forget because he knew that the love he felt for Johan was reflecting back at him. Their faces were a couple inches away.

Judai grinned, “Exactly…”

With that, they both leaned in and kissed each other tenderly. Johan disentangled one of his hands to cradle Judai’s face while Judai’s free hand found its way around Johan’s waist. They both smiled into their series of kisses, breathless and happy.

“I love you, Judai.”

“I love you too, Johan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks be to Rubi who inspired me to write this and encouraged me to finish it!  
> Links in the text if you want know about more about Johan’s nightmares dreams and the mysterious mask, go follow @itsashowtime and read Ephemeral Happiness to learn more!


End file.
